bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fujimaru Kudō
Fujimaru Kudō (宮能藤丸（くどう ふじまる), Kudō Fujimaru) ist ein Mitglied der 5.Kompanie und einer der Hauptcharaktere im Viedeospiel The 3rd Phantom. Fujimaru wurde als er ein Kind war von einem Hollow attackiert und überlebte nur ganz knapp weil der Kommandant Seigen Suzunami in rettete und anschließend ihn und seine Schwester Matsuri Kudo in seine Familie aufnahm. Mehrere Jahre dannach bildete Seigen Suzunami ihn als Shinigami aus. Erscheinung Fujimaru hat schulterlange, dunkel blonde Haare, blaue Augen und trägt einen Shihakusho. Er trägt roten Haarschmuck, welchen er von Konoka Suzunami geschenkt bekam als er die Shinigamiakademie erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat. Laut einigen Charakteren ist die Erscheinung das Einzige, das bei Fujimaru an seine Schwester erinnert - als Anspielung auf seinen Charakter. Persönlichkeit Im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester war Fujimaru nie besonders ernst. Schlafen und dumme Bemerkungen(Welche sich meistens gegen seine Schwester richten) machen gehörten zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Doch die Charakterzüge, die er mit ihr teilt, sind Kampfbereitschaft, ein starker Wille und Entschlossenheit, die er allerdings erst nach seinem Training entwickelt. Er ist ausserdem nach Yoruichis Aussage nicht so "verklemmt" wie Ichigo, zum Beispiel forderte Fujimaru Yoruichi, während die beiden in der heissen Quelle im geheimen Traingsplatz badeten (Yoruichi natürlich in Katzenform) ,im Spass auf sich doch in ihre wahre Gestalt zurückzuverwandeln. Handlung Vergangenheit left|thumb|Die Kudo Zwillinge werden von Seigen und Kisuke gefunden Vor etwa 100 Jahren lebten die Kudō Zwillinge in Rukongai welcher gerade von Hollows angegriffen wurde, die vom Hollow Mad Eater angeführt wurden.Während die Shinigamipatroullie von anderen Hollows abgelenkt(und getötet) wurden machte sich Mad Eater gerade daran die Zwillinge zu verschlingen, da Zwillinge seiner Meinung nach selten und besonders lecker sind. Nachdem Mad Eater eine Weile mit den Zwillingen "spielte" entschied er sich dazu das Mädchen, Matsuri, zuerst zu verspeisen und griff sie an. Um seine Schwester zu schützen warf sich Fujimaru jedoch vor den Hollow und wurde lebensgefährlich verletzt. Kurz darauf tauchten Kisuke und Seigen Suzunami auf, (welche als Verstärkung für die Patrouille gerufen wurde und die übrigen Hollows töteten) und vertrieben Mad Eater, welcher schwor, sich eines Tages die Zwillinge doch noch einzuverleiben.Kisuke Urahara schätzte Fujimarus Zustand als kritisch ein, er meinte dass Fujimarus Überleben unwahrscheinlich sei, selbst wenn ein Trupp der 4. Kompanie sofort zur Stelle wäre. Seigen nahm die Zwillinge jedoch mit zu sich nach Hause zu seiner Schwester Konoka Suzunami. Diese schaffte es mit ihren starken Heilungskräften Fujimarus Wunden in nur einer Nacht zu heilen . Seigen beschloss mit Konokas freudiger Zustimmung die Zwillinge weiterhin bei sich wohnen zu lassen und zog sie zusammen mit Konoka auf. Auf Kisukes Rat hin entschlossen sich die beiden Zwillinge außerdem Shingami zu werden um Konoka und Kommandant Suzunami für ihr neues Leben zu danken Leben als Shinigami right|thumb|Kleine Feier im Suzunamianwesen Nach einigen Jahren hatten die Kudo-Zwillinge auch ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen und wurden so der 5. Kompanie von Seigen zugeteilt. Kaien Shiba der zu dem Zeitpunkt 3. Offizier der 5. Kompanie war nahm sie unter seine Fittche und begann sie in das Shinigamileben einzuführen und sie zu trainieren. Während ihrer Patrolien trafen die Kudo Zwillinge auch auf die vor 100 Jahren noch jungen Gin, Rangiku, Toshiro, Momo, Renji und Rukia und freundeten sich mit diesen an. Bis auf Gin hatte keiner von ihnen zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Wunsch, Shinigami zu werden. Auch auf Mad Eater trafen die Zwillinge mehrmals, der seinen Schwur, sich die Seelen der Zwillinge zu holen, wahr machen wollte. Doch konnten die Zwillinge durch die Hilfe von starken Shinigami wie Kaien oder Shunsui Kyoraku zu besiegen, doch gelingt es ihm immer zu fliehen. Dennoch nagte die bittere Wahrheit, alleine gegen den Hollow nichts vollbringen zu können, sehr an den beiden, weshalb sie versuchen ihr Shikai zu erlernen. Als die beiden Yoruichi zur Hilfe kamen die von Mad Eater und einigen Hollows in die Enge getrieben wurde, hörten beide erstmals die Stimme ihres Zanpakutos. Nachdem Mad Eater durch Seigen und Kaien erneut zurückgeschlagen wurde, erfuhren die beiden dass dieser lediglich ein Handlanger vom Arrancar Arturo Plateado ist. Nachdem sie die Stimmen ihrer Zanpakuto hörten fragten sie Kaien um Hilfe um zu erfahren was denn nötig sei, um das Shikai zu erreichen.Dieser meinte das wichtigste sei Entschlossenheit.Kurz darauf griff der Arrancar Arturo die Soul Society mit einer Hollow Armee an und erklärte den Shinigami den Krieg, die Zwillinge werden zusammen mit Sosuke Aizen, ihrem Vizekommandanten und Kaien damit beauftragt einen bestimmten Bereich vor den heranstürmenden Hollows zu beschützen.Nachdem keine Hollws mehr nachkamen wollten sie zurück ins Hauptquartierum Bericht zu erstatten. Auf dem Weg dorthin sahen sie Arturo, der gegen einige Shinigami kämpfte und alle in kurzer Zeit niederstreckte. Daraufhin wollte Aizen eingreifen, jedoch hielt Kaien ihn zurück und meinte er würde selbst gehen und rannte los um gegen Arturo zu kämpfen,Fujimaru und Matsuri rannten ihm hinterher. Nach einem kurzem Kampf wurde Kaien, der Arturo kaum etwas entgegen setzen konnte, besiegt. Arturo wollte schon gehen da Kaien ihm zu schwach war, doch warf Kaien ihm noch sein befreites Zanpakuto hinterher und verletzte Arturo leicht am Fußgelenk, weshalb Arturo ihn nun doch noch töten wollte.Doch die Kudos schafften es ihre Zanpakutos zu befreien und konnten Arturos Angriff abwehren. Da sie trotzdem noch zu schwach waren wollte Arturo sie nun ebenfalls töten, doch gingen nun die Kommandanten Yamamoto und Yoruichi Shihoin ein. Nun verwickelte Yamamoto den Arrancar in einen Kampf und befahl Yoruichi und den Zwillingen Kaien ins Lazarett zu bringen. Jedoch wurden die drei von einer Gruppe Hollows, welche mal wieder von Mad Eater angeführt wurden. Die Kudo-Zwillinge bezwangen die Hollows, samt Mad Eater, alleine mithilfe ihres Shikai mühelos.In der darauf folgenden Schlacht konnte Arturo dank des Shisui-Spiegel welcher Reiatsu absorbiert, der von Konoka benutzt wurde, geschwächt werden. Doch geriet der Spiegel außer Kontrolle und liess Arturo, Fujimaru, Seigen und Matsuri vom Schlachtfeld verschwinden. Aufwachen nach dem Zeitsprung left|thumb|Fujimaru und Shiyo in ihren Gigai Die 4 wurden in die wandernde Geisterwelt geschickt wo es keine Zeit gab. Als sie aus dieser wieder herauskamen waren für sie nicht einmal Sekunden vergangen während außerhalb mehr als 100 Jahre vergingen. Folgendene Erlebnisse passierten Fujimaru nur wenn er als Hauptcharakter am Anfang ausgewählt wurde. Ist Matsuri am Anfang ausgewählt sind ihre Rollen in der folgenden Handlung vertauscht. Fujimaru wacht in Karakura Town auf wo er von Don Kanonji begrüßt wird. Dieser ernennt ihn sogleich zu seinem Schüler Nr.2 (Schüler Nr.1 ist natürlich Ichigo) und erklärt ihm wo er sich befindet. Fujimaru kann kaum fassen dass er sich zum einen in der Menschenwelt zum anderen in der, für ihn, Zukunft befinden soll. Doch wird die Unterhaltung durch das auftauchen einiger Hollows mitsamt eines Menos Grande unterbrochen. Beim Kampf gegen diesen lernt Fujimaru das Mädchen Shiyo sowie auch Ichigo & Co. kennen. Nachdem die Hollows besiegt sind bringen ihn Ichigos Freunde zu Kisuke der Fujimaru erklärt was nach seinem Verschwinden passiert ist, u. a. der Tod von Konoka oder Aizens Verrat. Da Kisuke noch ein bisschen brauchte ein Tor zur Soul Society zu öffnen überlies er es Kon Fujimaru und Shiyo in Gigais die Stadt zu zeigen. Nach Kons Tour durch die Stadt brachte Yoruichi daraufhin Shiyo und Fujimaru zur Soul Society. Rückkehr zur Soul Society left|thumb|Besuch an Konokas Grab Fujimaru und Shiyo lebten eine Zeitlang bei Kuukaku und Ganju Shiba. Als Hollows in die Seireitei eindrangen und einige auch das Shiba Haus außerhalb angriffen half Fujimaru den Shinigamis die Hollows zu vertreiben. Dies war bei Gelegenheit auch eine Möglichkeit um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen damit er von Yamamoto und den anderen Kommandanten empfangen werden konnte. Außerdem war Fujimaru auch überrascht wie weit die Kinder die er damals kannte es als Shinigami heute geschafft hatten, diese hatten ihn auch nicht vergessen und boten auch ihre Hilfe bei der Suche nach seiner Schwester an. Fujimaru gehörte zwar nicht länger einer Kompanie an half aber dennoch bei allen Kämpfen die auf die Gotei 13 zukammen, lebte aber weiterhin bei Kuukaku und Ganju. Auch Ichigo & Co. zogen im Hause Shiba ein als dieser in der Soul Society trainieren wollten. Leider gab es auch ein böses Wiedersehen zwischen Fujimaru und Arturo der in die Soul Soceity eindrang. Doch war er noch zu sehr geschwächt und konnte leicht, mit der hilfe von Ichigo und Mayuri zurückgeschlagen werden. Dabei erfuhr Fujimaru jedoch dass seine Schwester und Seigen in Hueco Mundo bei Aizen sind. Einige Zeit später besuchte Fujimaru, mit Rukia und Byakuya das Grab von Konoka wobei auch auf Seigen und Masturi traf die in Begleitung von einigen Hollows gekommen sind. Seigen, blind vor Zorn wegen des Todes seines Schwester, schwor der Soul Society und jedem Shinigami der Gotei 13 Rache und machte sie für den Tod seiner Schwester verantwortlich weil er glaubte dass diese dazu gezwungen wurde weil sie als einziges den Spiegel nutzen konnte. Matsuri schloss sich Seigen an und erhob sogar gegen Fujimaru ihr Schwert doch konnten beide in die Flucht geschlagen werden. Training zur neuer Stärke right|thumb|Fujimaru vs Ryojomaru Nach einem Gespräch mit Ichigo über dass was passiert war, entschloss sich Fujimaru nach Hueco Mundo zu gehen um seine Familie zurück zu bekommen und sie zu überzeugen dass ihr Weg falsch sei. Doch musste er dafür erst Stärker werden und fragte Yoruichi ob sie ihm beim Training helfen würde. Fujimaru trainierte mit Yoruichi eisernd, die es wiederum so einfädelte dass Fujimaru gegen fast alle fähigen Kämpfer der Soul Society kämpfte um von diesen zu lernen. Fujimaru machte während des Training gewaltige Fortschritte und schaffte es alle Aufgaben zu meistern. Zu guter letzt musste er auch gegen sein den Geist seines eigenen Zanpakutos antreten. Dieser nahm die Form von Matsuri an er auch ihr Zanpakuto-Geist war und als passend empfand. Dennoch schaffte es Fujimaru Ryojomaru zu besiegen. Kampf gegen die eigene Familie thumb|left|Matsuri riskierte ihr Leben für ihren Bruder Als Seigen und Matsuri erneut auftauchten kreuzten sie erneut mit Fujimaru die Klingen. Seigen gab sogar Fujimaru die Schuld an Konokas Tod mit der Begründung dass seine Heilung von damals die Gotei 13 erst auf Konoka aufmerksam gemacht habe. Fujimaru ist durch diese Nachricht geschockt was Seigen ausnutzen will um ihn einen tödlichen Schlag zu verpassen doch wirft sich Matsuri dazwischen um ihren Bruder zu beschützen, sie hatte verstanden dass es Konoka damals darum ging die zu beschützen die man liebt. Seigen wollte die beiden nun erledigen doch aktivierte Fujimaru in diesen Moment erstmals sein Bankai und war Seigen mehr als ebenwürdig und besiegte ihn. Geschlagen zog sich Seigen nach Hueco Mundo zurück. right|thumb|Fujimaru hält Wache an Matsuris Bett Matsuri wurde umgehend von Unohana behandelt und zur 4. Kompanie gebracht. Fujimaru wollte solange an ihren Bett wache halten bis es seiner Schwester wieder gut ginge doch gab ihn Yoruichi ein paar Schlafpillen damit er sich endlich mal ausruhen konnte. Ein paar Tage später war Matsuri immer noch nicht aufgewacht als plötzlich Fujimaru und Unohana ein gewaltiges Reitatsu vor der Seiteirei spürten. Aizen vereinte Seigen mit einem Menos Grande als Testlauf einige Rukongai-Bezirke angriff. Nach einem harten Kampf schien er besiegt doch durch seine ernormen selbstheilungskräfte war er in kürze wieder fit und wurde zurück nach Hueco Mundo gebracht. Nachdem sich Matsuri sich wieder erholt hatte kam es zu mehreren Hollow-/Arrancar-Angriffen bei dem auch Arturo auftauchte. Wieder kam der Shisui-Spiegel, dieses Mal von Shiyo benutzt, zum einsatz doch durch Kisukes speziellen Gigai war er nicht mehr lebensgefährlich für den Anwender. Arturo wurde am Ende soweit geschächt dass die Kudo-Zwillinge ihn erledigen konnten. Doch war all dies nur Ablenkung damit Aizen sich im richtigen Moment den Spiegel aneignenen konnte um so über den Kreislauf des Lebens zu bestimmen. Schlacht in Hueo Mundo Fujimaru, Matsuri, Shiyo sowie 6 weitere Kämpfer die Fujimaru aussuchen sollten machten sich nach Hueco Mundo auf zum einen um Aizen aufzuhalten zum anderen um Seigen zu finden. Aizen hatten diesen nur in einen Hollow verwandelt um ihn besser zu kontrollieren und verändern zu können damit dieser auch den Spiegel nutzen konnte. Es kam zu einer gewaltigen Schlacht bei der Seigen weitere Menos Grande frass und sich in eine noch stärkere Hollow-Form verwandelte. Da dies nicht länger der Seigen war den sie kannten hatten die Kudo-Zwillinge keinerlei Hemmungen mehr sich zurückzunehmen. Mit vereinten Kräften konnten sie ihn besiegen wobei der Spiegel zerbrach. Die Kudo-Zwillinge sahen für einen kurzen Moment die Geister von Konoka und Seigen wieder die sich bei ihnen bedankten, jedoch wollten dass die beiden weiterleben würden da sie sich sicherlich in einem anderen Leben wiedersehen würden. Schweren Herzens hieß es somit Abschied nehmen. Neues Leben in der Menschenwelt left|thumb|Fujimaru versucht zu lernen Zurück in der Soul Society wollte Yammamoto die Kudo-Zwillinge uhochrangigen Offizieren machen doch quitierten beide den Dienst in der Gotei 13 und wollten von nun an in der Menschenwelt leben um so eines Tages auf die wiedergeborenen Seigen und Konoka zu treffen. Man sieht später in der Menschenwelt wie Fujimaru versucht mit Matsuris Hilfe das Alphabet und etwas englisch zu lernen. Zwar ist er nicht sonderlich gut darin doch hat er gibt er sich große Mühe um eines Tages Seigen und Konoka "Hello again" sagen zu können. Fähigkeiten Fujimarus Zanpakutō ist Ryūjōmaru. Fujimaru beherrscht sowohl das Shikai als auch das Bankai. Um dieses zu erlernen, musste er nach der Methode von Yoruichi und Kisuke, gegen sein eigenes Zanpakutō kämpfen. Wenn man Fujimaru nicht als Hauptcharakter wählt, sind die Fähigkeiten, die er erlernen kann, sowie sein Kampfstil auf Geschwindigkeit basiert. Wie auch seine Schwester, wird er als äusserst begabt beschrieben, mit hohem Reiatsu und Ausdauer beschrieben. Man könnte sagen, er ist in allen Bereichen des Shinigami-Kampfes talentiert, da er von seinen Mentoren, Seigen Suzunami und später von Yoruichi trainiert wurde. Zanjutsu: 'Der Schwertkampf ist die Hauptkampfart von Fujimaru. Da er sowohl Shikai als auch Bankai beherrscht, kann man ihn wohl einen Experten auf diesem Gebiet nennen. 'Hakuda: 'Obwohl man Fujimaru nie ohne sein Schwert kämpfen sieht, wurde er von Yoruichi auf diesem Gebiet trainiert und sollte es beherrschen können. 'Kido: 'Fujimaru kann sowohl Hado, als auch Bakudo effektiv benutzen. 'Hoho: 'Im Blitzschritt, ''Shunpo, ist Fujimaru besonders talentiert und nutzt es auch, um seine beachtliche Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen. Während seine Schwester sich auf Angriffskraft konzentriert, ist Fujimaru enorm schnell. '''Sonstige Spezielle Fähigkeiten und Techniken: Shunko: '''Diese mächtige Technik, die Hakuda und Shunpo vereint, hat Fujimaru gemeinsam mit Soifon und Yoruichi trainiert, um Arturo und Arrancar allgemein besiegen zu können und beherrscht es nun komplett, auch wenn nicht so gut, wie Erstere. '''Rasen: Diese auf Kido basierende Technik wurde von Fujimaru während des Kidotrainings mit Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki und Yoruichi entwickelt um Arturo zu besiegen. Sie erzeugt einen Wirbelsturm. '''Rengoku: '''Diese starke Zanjutsutechnik erlernte Fujimaru während des Überlebenskampfes gegen die 11. Kompanie.Diese Technik ähnelt dem Getsuga Tensho Ichigos. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Videospiel-Charakter